Acid Rain
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [Make a wish for each sad little tear] She always cried for him, even if it hurt her so, anything for him.... Oneshot, for all you StarRob fans out there. R&R.


**a/n:** Just a short little Starfire-centric, because, recently, I had come to respect and enjoy her character and presence on the show. Also added a dash of RobStar there, for the fans. Enjoy.

PS I also have my own twist to how everyone perceives Tamaranians here… Don't sue me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. Or the song 'Someone's Waiting For You,' from The Rescuers Down Under OST.

-

_**Be brave, little one**_

Everyone knew she was emotional. She never held back her emotions. When she was happy, she laughed and let the whole world know. When she was angry, she screamed, she pounded her fists, she glared daggers, until everyone drew back from her in fear. When she was curious, she asked questions, her inquiries ringing in the ears of her friends as they futilely tried to give her a sufficient explanation.

_**Make a wish for each sad little tear**_

When she was sad, she… She never held back. Not even when she needed to.

_When she needed to…_

_**Hold your head up though no one is near**_

Nobody, not even her team, knew all that much about Tamaranians. All that they could make out was that it was hard to understand another culture, from another side of the world, much less a race that didn't even inhabit this planet. But there was something they had to know, thathe had to know… needed to know, if only she would tell them, tell _him._

_**Someone's waiting for you**_

He was her best friend; he was the person, the boy she had fallen for, the one she'd entrust her life to, time and time again, which was why she **cried** for him! She cried for him… _She cried for him…_

No one could identify greatly with Tamaranians, which was why they didn't know how much she suffered because of him.

Tamaranians are similar to humans in many ways, physically; but the two are vastly different _on the inside_.

Their body structures may look alike, but they varied when it came to internal organs and anatomical phases.

Needless to say, Tamaranian tears were worlds apart from that of the saltwater that welled up in the eyes of the average human.

**_Don't cry, little one_**

They were also fluid, yes, but they were **_acid._**

_**There'll be a smile where a frown use to be**_

Acid. Heated. Sharp. Excruciating. Scathing.

_**You'll be part of the love that you see**_

They didn't harm the eyes when they were still there, but when they streamed down the face, the skin develops a severe allergic reaction to the still-liquid, and slowly, agonizingly, the golden flesh burns, before the penetrating chemical evaporates into the air.

_**Someone's waiting for you**_

And this was what she had to go through, everyday in her room, she cries. She pours her heart out, for the Robin who is seemingly trapped in his room day after day, night after night, obsessing over a madman whose voice sends shivers down all of their spines, neglecting his team, forsaking his friends…

_**Always keep a little prayer in your pocket and you're sure to see the light**_

She only wanted his love. Was that too much to ask?

_**Soon there'll be joy and happiness and your little world will be bright**_

She emerges from her room the next morning, with that cheerful, vibrant, infectious grin plastered on her features (she didn't mean to be a hypocrite; she truly, desperately wanted to smile truthfully again), the seared skin on her face made slightly healed up by the cold creams and medicines in the Earth pharmacies, and hidden by tons of foundation and makeup powder as she could muster.

_**Have faith little one**_

Laugh. Know. Scream. Pound. Glare. Fear. Ask. Ring. Explain.

_**'Til your hopes and your wishes come true**_

But the most star-crossed aspect of this story was that no matter how much her outward, corporeal appearance throbbed with pain every evening, it was her heart that hurt the most: when he refused to even glance her way, no matter how many times she called his name… _she called his name_…. And he never did answer. Now, all she can do was…

**_You must try to be brave, little one_**

…cry.

_**Someone's waiting to love you**_

_Fin_

_-_

**a/n:** Hey dudes. So how was it? I'm not sure if this can be considered my first Star-centric or even my first StarRob (I have done StarRobRae before) but it's been a long time since I've written something different like. Almost refreshing, in a way. I do not mean to imply that Starfire is depressed; not at all, just that she can't help but cry for her Robin. Haha. And nor do I mean to say that Tamaranians DO have acid tears. Just a little creative license. Haha. I was inspired by a segment I say on Ripley's Believe It or Not. I included the song for a little irony in there, to help establish the angst, and because the innocence and simplicity of it, I think, made it perfect for Starfire. Okay, that's all folks. Please do tell me what you think when you

**REVIEW! **

PS RobRae fans, please put down the guns and/or don't shoot! I assure you guys, I'm still RobRaeForever!-at-heart. I just thought that a little difference and a break from my other stories would do me good. Cheerios!

Haha, I'm in a good mood today. Please do help keep it that way, and once again, please

**REVIEW!**


End file.
